Mondo Owada
f Mondo Owada (大和田 紋土 Ōwada Mondo) is one of the characters featured in Dangan Ronpa: Academy of Hope and High School Students of Despair. He has the title Ultimate Biker Gang Leader (超高校級の「暴走族」''Chō kōkō-kyū no "bōsōzoku"). He was the second leader of Crazy Diamonds, Japan’s fiercest and largest motorcycle gang. He killed Fujisaki in the boy's changing room in a fit of rage, and was later executed after being exposed in the subsequent class trial. Appearance Owada's appearance is that of a typical gangster. He has purple irises and a fierce expression on. His hair is styled in a light, pale brown pompadour at the front. On the back however, he has medium length, straight brown hair. He wears a long black coat with a white shirt underneath. Owada wears a loose pair of black pants with a bulky, silver belt buckle at the center. For footwear, he has a pair of white loafers. Personality Behaving like a stereotypical delinquent, Owada is foul-mouthed and can come off as a rude individual. He can be easily provoked by others, and will not hesitate to resort to violence if he starts to lose his patience. Just like Fujisaki, he has a huge complex about being seen as weak, causing him to constantly repeat in his mind that he is strong. This complex stems from the fact that the gang members tend to look down on him due to his status as the little brother of Daiya Owada, the previous leader of Crazy Diamonds. Owada states that he tends to be very nervous around the girls that he likes, causing him to raise his voice and ultimately scaring them away, at least 10 of them. He also has a soft spot for dogs, since he has had one named Chuck in the past. His final Free Time sequence reveals his insecurity about his future. He believes that the only choice for him after high school is over is to get a job and decides that he would choose to become a carpenter, since he wants to start making things instead of breaking them. History Pre-Despair Incident Before Mondo Owada was the leader of the Crazy Diamonds, he was second in command to his brother, Daiya Owada whom he revered and respected greatly. He called him the "best gang leader in Japan" and it was because of him that Mondo initially joined the gang. Intimidated by his brother's great charisma and success, and wanting to prove to himself that he was not inferior to him, Owada challenged his brother to a street race the night of latter's retirement as leader. During the race Mondo became too reckless and found himself in the way of a truck. He was pushed out of the way by his brother just as the truck came racing forward and, as a consequence, Daiya was hit in lieu of Mondo and died asking him to promise to keep the gang together. High School Life of Mutual Killing Execution : ''Main Article: Cage of Death Relationships Daiya Owada Mondo Owada had a great respect for his older brother, Daiya whom he referred as "aniki", a term of respect within Japanese gangs that can also be translated as "big brother". Owada quotes him sometimes, saying that a real man keeps his promises. However, Owada became intimidated by his brother's charisma and success, leading him to challenge Daiya to a motorbike race. His wish of proving himself to be strong eventually lead to his brother's death while trying to save Owada. Kiyotaka Ishimaru (Boyfriend) Mondo had a very strong relationship with Kiyotaka Ishimaru. At first, their personalities conflicted; Mondo's delinquent behavior irritated Ishimaru, who believed him to be a disruption to the other students. Later, the two of them competed to see who could stay conscious longer in the sauna. Owada, in an attempt to exaggerate his confidence, went in with his clothes on. Naegi initially supervised their "duel" but left after no progress was made; eventually, Mondo and Ishimaru frick fracked but Mondo was victorious after Ishimaru passed out. The day after, Mondo and Ishimaru seemed to have a very close bond, calling each other "kyoudai" (brother). Ishimaru was deeply affected by Owada's death, entering a shell-shocked, semi-catatonic state in which he could react to nothing around him. Chihiro Fujisaki Owada showed a protective side to Chihiro Fujisaki, better seen during the incident with Togami in the library. The next day, he accidently shouted and caused Fujisaki to cry. Owada immediately apologizes and promises not to shout again. Upon being able to make Fujisaki smile and receiving thanks, Owada was slightly embarrassed. In hopes of gaining strength, Fujisaki would later ask Owada to train with him, revealing that he was male and wanting to change from being weak to strong. Owada, feeling jealousy of Chihiro's inner strength, kills him in blind rage, with the use of a dumbbell. Owada immediately regrets his actions and attempts to make it up to Fujisaki by keeping his secret for as long as possible by switching the crime scene. Owada later allows himself to be executed by Monobear after being discovered as the culprit, feeling he must atone for the murder. Free Time Presents Obtained from the MonoMono Machine. *Turbo Cup Ramen *Roller Slippers *Brand New Sarashi *Super Chinchilla Upholstery Choices During free time conversations, the player will occationally be given a choice on how to respond to something that is said. These are the 'right' choices. *An exhaust system without a muffler *A fistfight *Silencer *Leaving someone to die *Dogs Skills These will aid you, usually during Class Trials. *Shift Down *Shift Up Quotes *"Name's Mondo Owada. Nice to fuckin' meetcha." *"Y...you fucker... don't overdo it... if this joke doesn't stop right now, I will...--" *"Oy, don't go silent now...?!" *"I got you, you fucker!! I don't care if you're remote controlled or a stuffed toy, I'm going to crush you like a fly!!" *"I've had it. Get the fuck out of my way..." *After knocking Naegi out: "Yo, my bad, Naegi-kun." Trivia *Mondo means "door" in Japanese, while Owada is a combination of of kanji. **大 means "big",和 means "peace",and 田means "rice field". This could translate to "big rice field of peace". *The name of Owada's gang is most likely a reference to Josuke Higashikata's (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure ) stand 'Crazy Diamond'. **Owada's hairstyle and clothing are likely to be references to Josuke Higashikata as well. *During a free-time event, Naegi learns that Owada loves all types of dogs, and at one time had a Maltese named Chuck. *The names of the Owada brothers, when put together, (DaiyaMondo), translates to "diamond". This may be where the bike gang's name. The Crazy Diamonds, comes from. *Mondo's dream is to be a carpenter. Category:Dangan Ronpa Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Executed